Angry Grandpa
Charles Marvin "Charlie" Green Jr. (born October 16, 1950), better known as Angry Grandpa or simply AGP, is an American Internet personality.1 His videos have been featured on HLN's Dr. Drew,2 TruTV's Most Shocking, Rude Tube,3 and MTV's Pranked.4 His YouTube channel, "TheAngryGrandpaShow", has over 2.7 million subscribers and over 627 million views. His second channel, Grandpa's Corner, is his personal channel where he shares stories about his personal life along with a special weekly segment called "Mailbag Monday" where he opens up packages and reads letters sent in by viewers. He also has a fanbase known as "Grandpa's Army", in which he refers to fans as "youngins". Contents hide * 1The Angry Grandpa Show * 2Personal life * 3References * 4External links The Angry Grandpa Showsource The videos feature Green, who has bipolar disorder (for which he takes medication)5 reacting, usually angrily, to several things, such as pranks pulled by his youngest son, Michael, also known as "Pickleboy", who works as website webmaster and graphic designer,5 and current events, such as the Casey Anthony trial. Michael's longtime girlfriend, Bridgette West, is usually in on Michael's pranks but sometimes she will warn Green about upcoming pranks enabling him to turn the tables on Michael. In 2011, Michael pranked Green by having him try playing "The Scary Maze", only for him to get scared of the Scary Maze girl at the end. Then, in 2012, Micheal had Green play "Slender: The Eight Pages" only for him get scared of the Slender Man. The video ended with Green throwing him and Bridgette out of his house with his computer. In a 2013 article from the Charleston City Paper, Green stated that he has destroyed numerous articles of furniture, along with electronics, including laptop computers, televisions and cellphones in his fits of rage.5 He also made some more serious videos, such as in April 2012, when Green had posted a video to his main channel that aimed to publicize the proposed sale of his trailer park where he resided at the time, Trailwood Trailer Park, in North Charleston, South Carolina, to a developer who had aimed to rezone it to light industrial to build a road to a new Boeing plant in North Charleston.56 The sale, however eventually went through and Green relocated to another trailer park later in that same year. Among his most viewed videos are one featuring his reaction to the Casey Anthony trial, being featured on HLN's Dr. Drew, one showing his reaction to his missing pecan pinwheels, featured on Ray William Johnson's channel and Break.com, one where he does a significant amount of damage to his kitchen when he cannot find his candy, which gained over 2 million views; and one of him commenting on Justin Bieber, which gained over 3 million views.7 In December 2014, he destroyed Michael's PlayStation 4 and coffee table with a wrench during an argument with him about baking Christmas cookies. The video gained over 26 million views as of November 28, 2016, and it has since become the most viewed video on The Angry Grandpa Show's YouTube channel. Green also runs a separate personal channel, "GrandpasCorner" where he posts personal vlogs, not necessarily akin to his "Angry Grandpa" persona. He has also been featured on Paul Heyman's Heyman Hustle, where Heyman stated that he's a fan of Grandpa and that he always has time for him. His reaction video to Rebecca Black's single, "Friday", also went viral, and was included on The Guardian's viral video chart in 2011.8 One of the first videos under the "Angry Grandpa" moniker was one posted in 2007, entitled "Grandpa Ruins Christmas", posted on Break.com, by his son, Michael in which Green rages at his family on Christmas morning for prematurely opening gifts without waiting for him.5 Michael has collaborated with Country Musician Shooter Jennings, along with his now deceased manager Jon Hensley to pull pranks on Green, however they are close friends in real life. Personal lifesource Green was raised in the neighborhood of Sherwood Forest in Charleston, South Carolina. He was the son of Sgt. Charles Marvin Green Sr. (January 25, 1925 – July 6, 1987), a World War II veteran9 and Dorothy Meyers Green (March 18, 1926 – December 25, 1999). When he was nine, his father was paralyzed in an automobile accident and the family struggled for money. Green had a sister, Charlene Gordon (November 16, 1947 – December 27, 2012), who was a chain smoker. Charlene died of emphysema on December 27, 2012.10 Green is a former firefighter for The North Charleston Fire Department, and has held various jobs in the past including owning small businesses as well as working as an apartment maintenance worker.[citation needed] He has four children as well as up to nine grandchildren.11 He credits his YouTube channel and making videos with heavily influencing his lifestyle, turning him around and encouraging him from being an "800 pound alcoholic and distant father" to being more conscious about his health and keeping him busy. In 2006, Green told stories about when he had a Hernia the size of a basketball in his abdomen and he died during the surgery. His son Michael said on a video that when his dad woke up from being in a coma, he stated seeing his dead mother and father and wanted to go back. In 2012, he split with his wife Tina Green and divorced her later that year. Green also has his own YouTube channel called "Grandpa's Corner" where he tells stories, vlogs and makes cooking videos.5 Referencessource # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ [permanent dead link] # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ 1[dead link] # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linkssource * Biography portal * Internet portal * South Carolina portal * Official website * GrandpasCorner's channel on YouTube * KidBehindACamera's channel on YouTube * BridgetteWest's channel on YouTube Categories: * 1950 births * American Christians * American firefighters * American YouTubers * Internet celebrities * Internet memes * Living people * People from Charleston, South Carolina * People with bipolar disorder